onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5/Story
Synopsis Seimei, Yaobikuni and Kohaku are in search of Kagura in Mt. Gloom. They meet Minamoto no Hiromasa for the first time and battling a beauty hungry yokai called Kamikui. He is quickly taken down by Hiromasa who then notices Seimei and immediately wants to challenge him. Kamigui escapes. At the end of the battle, he is surprised that Kagura doesnt recognise him and leaves. The group goes on to persuit Kamikui to prevent him from eating more souls and encounter the yokai Chouchin Obake who apparently was in league with Kamikui. The defeated yokai tells Seimei that he went deeper into the mountains. Kamikui is dissapointed that he was defeated and agrees to Seimei (whom he calls beautiful) to never harm anymore souls and returns to the Inkai world. The Battle on Black Night Mountain （黑夜山的对决） The company arrive at the Black Night Mountain, but Kohaku questions if they can really find Kagura this way. Yaobikuni is unable to determine Kagura's exact location, and as she rests, Seimei describes his past encounter with Kagura there. Suddenly they hear a sound, and discover a scene of battle. A young man is challenging Kamikui, but falls into a trap, only to escape it to defeat the surprised Kamikui. This man turns out to be Hiromasa. Seimei greets him, only to mysteriously enter conflict against him while Kamikui sees the chance to run away. After learning of Seimei's identity, Hiromasa becomes even more resolute to spar against Seimei, but the return of Kagura prevents that. Hiromasa is surprised that Kagura has the name she has. Kagura explains her whereabouts, and attributes to her being able to escape to Hiromasa's interference. Hiromasa doesn't think much of the act, but has now lost the mood to battle Seimei. Kohaku notes that Hiromasa is staring at Kagura a lot, but neither seem to have met each other before... Hiromasa leaves and the group returns to the task of subduing Kamikui. Chasing Kamigui （追踪食发鬼） The company find Kamikui's hideout, and receive information from the Soul of a dead woman: Kamikui is familiar with a certain lantern. They then find Chouchin Obake, who quickly loses composure and attacks them. Chouchin Obake however gets defeated, and is coerced to tell them that Kamikui has gone deeper into the mountains. They arrive to find that Kamikui has eaten other youkai to get stronger. The company dispute the ethics of this, and fight again Kamikui once more. Another Tear （又一个裂缝） Kamikui loses and rages incredulousness at this turn of events. However, it is revealed that he isn't as strong as he's supposed to because he ate demons and not humans. Since the matter is resolved and Kamikui promised to not eat humans, Seimei doesn't push any matter further, only remarking that Kamikui should stop eating demons. Kamikui agrees and returns to the Inkai, and the company prepare to return. However, they meet Shiromujou and Kuromujou, they bring with them news that the place where Kamikui was able to enter the Yang world wasn't the only place with a tear from the Inkai. The onitsuka duly sealed them, but felt that something was still off and warned the onmyouji to not approach in the meantime. With this, they say their goodbyes and depart.